parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mavis' Roar (Crossover)
Characters * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Mavis * Clangers (2015) - Soup Dragon * The Garfield Show - Garfield * Bunnicula - Chester * Veggie Tales - Archibald Asparagus & Junior Asparagus * GoGoRiki - Pogoriki & Chikoriki * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim Reaper * Animaniacs - Wakko Warner * Make Way For Noddy - Noddy, Sly & Gobbo * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter * Postman Pat: The Movie - Postman Pat * The Lion King 1 1/2 - Timon & Pumbaa * Trolls (2016) - Poppy & Branch * Pat & Mat - Mat * DinoTrux - Revvit * Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers - Wallace * The Thief & the Cobbler - The Thief * Star vs the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz * Stuart Little: The Movie - Snowbell * Madagascar - Marty the Zebra * Tangled - Rapunzel * The Angry Birds Movie - Mighty Eagle & Leonard Mudbeard * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage * Steven Universe - Lapis Lazuli * Little Einsteins - June * Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness - Tigress, Viper, Crane & Monkey * Moana - HeiHei * The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show - Snoopy & Woodstock * Brother Bear - Kenai (Bear Form) * Despicable Me 2 - Gru & Minions * Secret Life of Pets - Duke * Shark Tale - Lenny & Oscar * Finding Nemo - Marlin & Dory * Pororo the Little Penguin - Crong * Roary the Racing Car - Flash the Bunny * Simpsons - Homer Simpson * The Wild - Nigel & Larry * The Croods - Eep * Bill & Ben - Bill & Ben * Monsters Inc. - James P Sullivan * The Fox & The Hound (1987) - Todd * Family Guy - Peter Griffin * Rover Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield * Bedknobs & Broomsticks - Elephant * Mr Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Sherman, Mr Peabody & Penny * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie - Captain Underpants, George Beard, Harold Hutchins & Professor Poopypants * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Daisy Duck * Wander Over Yonder - Wander * Bob the Builder: Ready! Set! Build! - Bob the Builder * Stitch the Movie - Lilo & Stitch * The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco (Llama) & Pacha * Gertie the Dinosaur (1914) - Gertie the Dinosaur * Back at the Barnyard - Otis, Pig, Bessy, Freddy & Peck * Pokemon Gotta Dance - Pikachu, Mudkip, Torchic, Treecko, Meowth, Seviper, Lotad, Whismur Triplets, Wobbuffet & Cacnea * Coco (2017) - Miguel & Unnamed Female * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Melody * Chicken Little (2005) - Runt of the Litter * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Carl Wheezer * Looney Tunes: Lady, Play your Mandolin - Camel * Chicken Run - Chickens * Thriller Night - Shrek * SpongeBob SquarePants - Squidward * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - 3 Baby Dinosaurs * Bubble Guppies - Gil * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Marinette * We're Back A Dinosaur's Story - Rex, Woog, Elsa & Dweeb * The Wacky World of Tex Avery - Amanda * The Emoji Movie - Jailbreak & Hi-5 * Battle for Dream Island - Notepad, Glass of Juice & Taco * PJ Masks - Catboy, Owlette & Gekko * Camp Lazlo - Edward the Platypus * Dragons: Dawn of the Racers - Astrid, Hiccup & Toothless * Popeye the Sailor Man - Popeye * Boxtrolls - Eggs * Bunnies Screamathon - Rabbids * Timbuctoo - Roar Gallery Mavis_Roar.png|Mavis Roars Soup_Dragon_Screaming_with_the_Hoot.png|Soup Dragon Screams Jumpy_&_Joshi_Screams.png|Pogoriki & Chikoriki Screams Noddy,_Sly_&_Gobbo_Screaming.png|Noddy, Sly & Gobbo Screams Scaredy_Eds.png|Ed, Edd n Eddy Screams Postman_Pat_Screaming.png|Postman Pat Screams Timon_&_Pumbaa_Screaming_in_Lion_King_1_1.2.png|Timon & Pumbaa Screams Poppy_&_Branch_hears_a_deep_noise.png|Poppy & Branch looks back Mat_Screaming.png|Mat Screams Revvit_Screaming_WOAH.png|Revvit Screams Thief_Screaming.png|The Thief Screams Star_&_Marco_Screaming.png|Star & Marco Screams Snowbell_Screaming.jpeg|Snowbell Screams Marty's_Scream.png|Marty the Zebra Screams Rapunzel_Screaming.png|Rapunzel freaks out Mighty_Eagle_Surprised.png|Mighty Eagle Screams Leonard_Freaks_Out.png|Leonard looks Back Courage_Screams_on_a_Pillow.png|Courage Screams Lapis_Surprised.png|Lapis Lazuli freaks out June_Screams_&_Jumps.png|June Screams Tigress,_Viper,_Crane_&_Monkey_shocked.png|Tigress, Crane, Monkey & Viper freaks out Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3811.jpg|Heihei Screams Snoopy_&_Woodstock_Screaming.png|Snoopy & Woodstock Screams Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-6575.jpg|Kenai (Bear) Screams Eep_Screaming.png|Eep Screams Bill_&_Ben_Screaming.png|Bill & Ben Screams Mr._Peabody_and_Sherman_2014079783145048.jpg|Mr Peabody, Sherman & Penny freaks out Wander_Screaming.png|Wander Screams Bob_the_Builder_Screaming.png|Bob the Builder Screams Lilo_&_Stitch_Screaming.png|Lilo & Stitch Screams Gertie_the_Dinosaur_Screams.png|Gertie the Dinosaur freaks out Otis_Screaming.jpeg|Otis the Cow Screams Pig_the_Pig_Screaming.jpeg|Pig Screams Peck_the_Chicken_Screaming.jpeg|Peck Screams Bessy_the_Cow_Screaming.jpeg|Bessy Screams Freddy_the_Ferret_Screaming.jpeg|Freddy Screams Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg|Miguel Screams Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2424.jpg|Unnamed Female Screams Screaming_Camel_in_Old_Cartoon.png|Camel Screams chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg|Chickens Screams Shrek_Screaming_in_Thriller_Night.png|Shrek Screams Screaming_squidward.jpg|Squidward Screams 3_Baby_Dinos_Crying_in_Ice_Age_3.png|3 Baby Dinos Cries Gil_Screaming.png|Gil Screams TK_Scared_Marinette.png|Marinette Gasps were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb screams Amanda_Screams_in_her_Bed.png|Amanda Screams Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_1008.jpg|Jailbreak & Hi-5 Screams Notepad,_Glass_of_Juice_&_Taco_Screaming.jpeg|Notepad, Glass of Juice & Taco freaks out PJ_Masks_Screaming.png|Catboy, Owlette & Gekko Screams Edward_Screaming.png|Edward the Platypus Screams Astrid,_Hiccup_&_Toothless_Screaming.png|Astrid, Hiccup & Toothless freaks out Eggs_Screaming.png|Eggs Screams 2_Rabbids_Screaming.png|Rabbid Screams #1 Rabbid_Screams_while_holding_a_Banana.png|Rabbid Screams #2 Rabbid_Screams_&_Running_with_a_Wii_set.png|Rabbid Screams #3 Rabbid_Screams_with_his_Mouth.png|Rabbid Screams #4 Rabbid_screams_with_tv.png|Rabbid Screams #5 Rabbid_Screams_in_Transformers.png|Rabbid Screams #6 Rabbid_Screams_with_Canoe.png|Rabbid Screams #7 Roar_Screaming.png|Roar Screams Category:Crossovers Category:TheCartoonMan12